


you're the thing that i can't quit

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Dad Ashton, M/M, No Smut, cashton yay!!, football coach calum, hints of clemmings, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’ve got the hots for your son’s football coach?” Michael asks from the other side of the bar, leaning on his elbows and blowing his gum in Ashton’s face annoyingly. “Shh, Michael,” Ashton looks around to make sure no one’s close enough to hear them. “And who the fuck even says ‘got the hots’ anymore?” <br/>“So you do!” he pauses and a grin takes over his features. “Also fuck you I can say whatever I want.” </p>
<p>or, the super cute cashton one</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the thing that i can't quit

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with this one; super excited to post it, cashton is life am i right 
> 
> title from 5sos' vapor bc why not

Ashton’s pretty sure he’s going to die. He’s going to die a slow, painful death surrounded by a flock of soccer mums who can’t keep their perfectly manicured hands to themselves. It all started with a: “Oh Ashton, dear, your hair looks amazing,” quickly followed by: “Much more mature this way,” ending with: “What hair products do you use?” and “Can I touch it? It looks so _soft.”_

All because of a freaking haircut and the football training being right after he came from the hairdresser’s. Ashton tries looking for help, but he only finds the other dads engrossed in the game or in their newspapers and books. A hand tugs at a piece of his hair again and his eye twitches. He is so done. He scans the field, but Josh is running on the other side of him and focused on the ball. In his last desperate cry for survival he locks eyes with the coach, mouthing help and flinching as nails dig into the skin of his biceps. They must all think he loves it, the attention. He would rather stick his leg in a fire pit.

“Excuse me ladies, can I borrow Ashton for a second?” Instead of _yes, holy shit, please and thank you so much_ Ashton just sighs in relief and untangles himself from the crowd. He almost trips down the stairs in his haste to get away from them and Calum has to steady him by grabbing his shoulder. “Careful,” he murmurs, doing the soft crinkly smile thing and. Oh yeah. Calum. Maybe that wasn’t Ashton’s brightest idea. Calum, the hottest guy to ever grace Ashton with his presence also known as Josh’s football coach. Also known as being lusted after by every single one of the mums. And Ashton. But no one needs to know that particular detail.

He leads them to the side of the field with a hand on the small of Ashton’s back which. Damn it, he’s a Grown Man not a stupid teenager with a crush, he tries telling himself as the redness goes up to his cheeks just from the simple touch. “You looked quite desperate here,” Calum comments as he sticks his hands in the pockets of his black shorts and raises an eyebrow at Ashton. “Oh yeah, the mums love the new hair.” Ashton scrunches his nose in distaste and Calum laughs at his expression. “That’s not funny, I honestly thought I was gonna die.”

“Well, to be honest you can’t really blame them,” Calum’s eyes crinkle again and the sun suddenly feels too hot. Before Ashton can collect his thoughts, the only thing he manages to get out is: “What?” Calum smiles even brighter. “Your hair really does look good.” Calum is leaning into his space; he sees it from the way his shoulders turn forward and how he tilts his head to the side a bit, staring straight into Ashton’s eyes. “I, uh, thank you,” he breathes out and focuses of the rise and fall of Calum’s chest, trying to stop the redness creeping up his face. “You’re very welcome.”

“How’s Josh doing anyway? I haven’t been able to make it to the last few practices, just to drop him off,” Ashton tries changing the subject, finally able to look back at Calum. He finds him glancing over his shoulder, watching the kids run around for a bit. “Josh’s doing just fine; I think he’s making a lot of progress which is great. He plays mid field very well, but he sucks at goalkeeping,” Calum laughs into the sentence and Ashton is once again mesmerised by how his lips stretch into it. “I mean, I suck at every sport possible, so I’m happy he found something he likes. Also, I think the coach is quite good at his job. You know, since the kids are getting better and stuff,” Ashton gets the sentence out without stammering and he handles it with looking Calum in the eye which. Nice. A+ flirting Ashton.

Ashton can see Calum biting his lip, trying to keep his smile down. Yes. Every successful flirting session has to involve a lot of smiling. “Thanks for the compliment. Speaking of, I should probably go,” he gestures behind him, “the practice is almost over, anyway.”

“You saved my life, Calum,” Ashton says with all seriousness and touches his shoulder lightly. Calum laughs in response. “Really, I owe you, man.”

“Maybe wear a hat next time,” he says over his shoulder as he starts making his way to the centre of the field, “and I’ll collect the favour some other time.”

Ashton stands there, just watching him lost in thoughts, until a pair of arms wraps around his legs, squealing excitedly. “Daddy, coach said I did a really good job today.”

“You did, buddy. That calls for some kind of a reward, don’t you think?” Ashton grabs him and throws him over his shoulder, walking them over to their things, ignoring Josh’s protests. He puts him down to grab his backpack and say bye to his friends. Ashton finds Calum watching him and he winks at him, waving goodbye. As they’re making their way to the parking lot, he ruffles Josh’s messy hair, identical to his own. He’s not letting him get a haircut. “How does ice cream sound, punk?”

//

“So, you’ve got the hots for your son’s football coach?” Michael asks from the other side of the bar, leaning on his elbows and blowing his gum in Ashton’s face annoyingly.

“Shh, _Michael_ ,” Ashton looks around to make sure no one’s close enough to hear them. “And who the fuck even says ‘got the hots’ anymore?”

“So you do!” he pauses and a grin takes over his features. “Also fuck you I can say whatever I want.” Ashton just rolls his eyes at him as another customer waves him over. Ashton takes a sip of his beer and then drops his face into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. He does have the hots for his son’s football coach. That shouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? It happens. Only, Ashton would like it very much if he stopped occupying majority of his thoughts. Fucking Calum.

“Is he even legal?” Michael’s voice startles him and he glares up at him, frowning even more as he pops another bubble. “ _Michael,_ ” he needs to look around again, Michael should just learn about a discreet tone of voice when he speaks about things like that. He tells him that. And then flips him off and rests his head on his arms again. “I guess. I hope he is.”

When he glances up, Michael’s smirking at him. “What was that?” he asks teasingly. “Shut up.” Ashton drinks more of his beer and sulks around at the side of the bar Michael’s working. Josh is at his mum’s, baking cookies or something and enjoying how his favourite grandma spoils him while Ashton went to say hello to Mike and relax for a bit. He’d much rather be at home. But then again, the only things waiting for him at home are more thoughts. And work.

“Why don’t you ask him how old is he yourself?” Michael points behind him when he stops by again and Ashton turns around so quickly he almost gets a whiplash. There’s no one entering the bar. No Calum. Michael laughs until he’s tearing up. “Mate, you should’ve seen yourself. I don’t even know how he looks like.”

“Fuck. You.”

 

//

Ashton’s pretty sure Calum is ruining his life on purpose. As it gets progressively hotter, he starts wearing more shorts and tight fitting shirts or tank tops. If he even is wearing a shirt at all. That only happened once, but it still leaves Ashton flustered whenever he thinks about it. He maintains hard and long eye contact with Ashton no matter on what side of the field he is on.

Sometimes he talks to him, about Josh, about everything. Ashton knows next to nothing about football, so Calum tried to explain as best as he could. He’s pretty sure they’re flirting. It’s just harmless flirting between two guys, it’s fun. That’s the reasoning Ashton gives himself when he’s alone in his room, wrapping his hand around his dick. He pretends he never imagined Calum doing that for him.

Harmless fun. Nothing more, he can’t do more. He can’t be that selfish.

//

Ashton’s considering becoming selfish. Just for a little bit. Just for fun. And it’s all fucking Michael’s fault. It goes like this:

Ashton swore he wasn’t going to agree to come with Michael on his weekend off. But he is a good friend. Also, he can’t resist the famous Clifford poutTM and the thought that he would be mad at Ashton for at least a week. So he goes.

“Michael, just ask him out already for fuck’s sake.”

“Go ask your own loverboy out and leave me alone.”

The whole problem is, Michael is pining. His pining is worse than Ashton’s and that’s saying something. The guy Michael is lusting after is very tall and very blond and plays gigs at the pub in the city almost every Friday. Even when Ashton can’t come, Michael is there. He knows a few bartenders and sometimes if he’s looking particularly gloomy they slip him free drinks.

And tonight Michael’s not left in his pining alone. Freaking Calum is standing near the stage, holding a drink and looking even better than on the football field. He’s wearing tight jeans and even a tighter shirt that clings to his skin and Ashton can’t stop looking at him. That’s why he’s maybe possibly going to be a little selfish. He’ll see with more drinks.

He goes out to the crowd. Michael’s talking with one of the bartenders, but his attention will probably be captured in a few minutes, as the tall and blond and pretty is setting up on stage. Ashton’s already a few beers in and he’s staring at Calum more openly now, maybe even hoping he will turn around and see him.

When he does, Ashton is not prepared. Calum lights up or maybe Ashton only imagines that, he doesn’t know. He sends a smile Calum’s way and the other boy full on grins and Ashton averts his gaze. God, he’s such a creep. That’s why he’s even less prepared when Calum appears in front of him, clutching a beer and almost definitely checking him out. Ashton thanks the heavens he didn’t forget deodorant and also a shave. Why is Calum so pretty.

“Hi,” Calum says, cheeks flushed, looking even better under the dim lights. “Hey, awesome to see you,” god, that sounded weird and creepy. Ashton mentally facepalms and runs a hand trough his hair, pushing it to one side. “Yeah, you too. What brings you here?” Calum’s eyes widen right after. “I,  uh, that sounded weird, didn’t it? Fuck I’m... sorry, fuck um.” Before he can continue, Ashton stops him with a hand on his forearm. 

“It’s alright, Calum. I’m just here with a friend, we came to watch the gig?” he phrases it more like a question. “Oh! Well, the guy who’s playing is actually my mate, so I’m here to watch, too.” The crowd pushes together and Calum stumbles right into Ashton’s arms. He grabs his shoulders for support, but doesn’t move out of his space. “Whoops. Guess I had too much to drink, sorry,” he giggles and Ashton can’t help the fond smile taking over his features.

“What are you doing to me,” Ashton shakes his head at him and lets his hands involuntarily land on Calum’s hips. Calum slides one hand down his chest to tug at one of his belt loops, pulling him even closer. “What am I doing to you?” he blinks innocently, rubbing at Ashton’s shoulder, inching the hand to the back of his neck. Ashton’s heart wouldn’t stop hammering in his chest. He shakes himself out of it. “How about we just...” he spins Calum around in his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder, “watch the gig for now.” He feels it in his chest when Calum laughs against him.

The guy who’s playing, Luke, is really good at his thing. Up on stage he looks sure of himself, singing his heart out into the mic, capturing the attention of the crowd that gathered mostly because of him. Ashton likes that, it’s apparent Luke’s doing it for his own enjoyment; his good looks only a small bonus to the whole thing he’s got going on. Calum’s humming and singing along softly in his arms, looking over his shoulder now and then just to smile at Ashton. Ashton’s heart dies a little every time he does that.

He presses his face to the nape of Calum’s neck and breathes in the smell of him, his world spinning a bit. Okay. Too much to drink. Definitely creepy, Ashton. “Gonna get some air,” he mumbles into Calum’s ear, but he doesn’t let him get too far before he’s grabbing at his hand. “I’m coming with you.”

They stumble out on the street where people in various states are mingling about, having a smoke or chatting in small circles. “Sorry,” he apologises, “guess I also had too much to drink. I just need a minute.” He leans against the wall and closes his eyes for a second. Calum’s just standing in front of him, smiling a bit with his hands in his pockets. He still looks too beautiful. It’s so unfair.

“You still owe me one for the other day,” Calum says when Ashton opens his eyes again, standing closer than before. Ashton raises his eyebrows, trying to remember and _oh._ “Oh, yeah! Definitely. There’s this thing I’ve wanted to ask you before. I mean, I know how I could repair you. Well, not you specifically, but I’m sure you are a good friend and would care about your friend’s happiness very much if it would involve other guys and a potential hookup,” Ashton props himself up on the wall so he’s not leaning so heavily on it and then continues, “so you know my mate’s here and he’s shown interest in Luke, well he actually says ‘I just want to bone him so much. Several times in a row’ on every occasion we come to see him and um. Wait. Shit, I don’t even know if he’s into dudes and fuck... I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Calum’s smirking at him, coming closer still.

“Well then this is the part where I interrupt you with kisses for talking too much.”

“Oh, really?”

“Would you push me away if I did?”

“Don’t think I could.”

And then they’re kissing. There’s eagerness in the kiss and also Ashton’s feeling so giddy he could burst. Adrenaline runs through him as he brings Calum closer with hands on his back and kisses him with his mouth open, breathing heavily through his nose. Calum has his hands tangled in Ashton’s hair and is using them to tilt Ashton’s head to the side, just so he can part his lips a bit more and kiss him deeper. He doesn’t know how long it lasts. Calum’s pressing him into the wall, trying to get even closer and Ashton parts his legs so he can fall into the space.

At last they pull apart, their chest touching every time they let out a huff of breath. “This... I can’t take advantage, Calum. I’m still too drunk and you also, probably and we shouldn’t do this...”

“Means this is only a drunk thing and you won’t want to do this when we’re sober?”

“No!” Ashton goes to say quickly and he leans in so he can peck Calum’s lips, lingering for a second, “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I just want to be able to remember this clearly, you know? I want it to be special. I don’t know, I’m...”

Calum cuts him off with another kiss, this one slower and it brings more redness to Ashton’s cheeks than the one before. “Okay. Let’s sober up and then I’ll take you home and then we’ll sleep and when we wake up I’ll make you breakfast and we will continue. Yeah?”

They go back inside. Ashton’s feeling like a giddy teenager and can’t keep his hands off Calum. It’s okay, because Calum is even worse. But he keeps his word.

(They _may_ have gotten the whole thing reversed. Calum urged Luke to talk to Michael and then they left. And _then_ Calum took Ashton to the bed and made him come twice with the dawn still bright upon them. Then there was breakfast and they fucked in Calum’s kitchen. Sleep? Who needs sleep.)

(And if Calum starts joining them for ice cream after practice, no one needs to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you're as excited about everything cashton as i am
> 
> /tumblr @ashtnwins/


End file.
